


The dangerous chemistry of Della duck

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: The song young Panchito was singing is from a Mexican soap opera called Amy La Nina de la mochila Azul. It's about a girl whose home is on a boat with her adopted father. She later gets taken to an orphanage and after that finds her real father. And also there's a mermaid named Coral who's her late mother.https://youtu.be/uWkhowxJOMo
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck
Kudos: 3





	The dangerous chemistry of Della duck

Webby: So, remind me, why are we here again?

Dewey: Mom used to always stop by for lunch with friends on the weekends during high school!

Della: They make the best paninis!

She spots a familiar face

Della: Fenny?! 

Webby: What are you doing here? 

Dewey: More silent jobs?

Fenton speaks in a hushed tone

Fenton: Studying all those around me while also eating some lasagna.

Webby: What for?

Fenton: Trying to watch out for any danger. Please be cautious!

Della: The only danger I'm aware of around here is my huge appetite! I could eat a whole Pizza pie!

Fenton chuckles

Fenton: M'ma has been searching all of duckburg for some escaped criminals. And being the hero I am, I wanted to help!

Della: It's great to see you again! There's been no way to talk since we were kids, huh?

Fenton: We kinda drifted apart. But although we were both so young, I wanted to remember you. 

Della: Unless you're busy, would you mind telling me how it was during your teenage years and being a young adult?

Fenton: I can't remember most of it. It was pretty wild, only some parts I can recall.

Della smiles

Della: I still wanna know

Fenton: Well... When I was a 12, I was going on a trip to Mexico to see my cousins. And I met this other kid, can't remember his name, but he could sing and play the guitar! He was my best friend, after you of course.

Webby: Sounds familiar.

Dewey: What animal was he?

Fenton: I think a rooster. He shouted like nobody's business! When I met him, he was singing a song about a girl with a blue backpack. It was awesome! 

Dewey: What do you think?

Webby: Could be.

Fenton: Do you know his name?

Dewey: We sometimes call him Frankie but he goes by Panchito.

Fenton: That's him! Panchito Pistoles! How do you guys know him?!

Dewey: Uncle Donald met him and his cousin, José in college! He told us how they started a rock band and always bugged Uncle Scrooge.

Fenton: That's amazing! And Della, may I be permitted to ask, what happened to your real leg?

Della: It was smashed under some solid machinery at the labor camp you rescued me from.

Webby: Ouch!

Della: Fortunately, I was able to piece together this prosthetic!

Fenton: All by yourself?

Della: Do you doubt me?

Fenton: Of course not! You're the smartest woman I know!

Dewey: Right answer! I was ready to pummel him for you, mommy!

Della pinches Dewey's cheeks

Della: My little warrior! But please, no hitting the good guys!

Fenton smiles

Webby: How do we know for sure Fenton's a good guy??? After all, he was spying.

Dewey: Your grandmother is an actual spy!

Webby: Retired, genius! Anyway, I was just kidding! I know Fenton isn't a trickster, don't be so uptight!

Dewey: That's good, I can't hit girls.

Webby: That's because you're a stupid boy! And if you tried, I could break both your legs!

**Author's Note:**

> The song young Panchito was singing is from a Mexican soap opera called Amy La Nina de la mochila Azul. It's about a girl whose home is on a boat with her adopted father. She later gets taken to an orphanage and after that finds her real father. And also there's a mermaid named Coral who's her late mother.  
> https://youtu.be/uWkhowxJOMo


End file.
